Warriors: Clouds Of Mystery
by xXHydraPhantomXx
Summary: Skystorm's vision has been what it used to be. She can't help but see glowing cats wherever she goes, when no one else does. Worst of all, it's affecting her more and more every day. What will become of this in the end?


**A/N: My second story! My first once I don't think was too good, so I decided to kinda make a sequel to it(The story is Warriors: Next Destinies, by the way) but you don't have to read that before this. It is recommended, as some stuff mentioned in here relate back to that story.**

**This story now takes place 8 moons(months) after the events in 'Warriors: Next Destinies', and takes place in CloudClan instead of GlacierClan. The main character is Skystorm, who see's glowing, sparkling cats wherever she goes, and it is interrupting her duties.(Thats just the story in a nutshell, it will be a lot longer than the first one.**

**Luckily, school is SO close to being done now! I'm supposed to be studying for my exams, but hey, I needed to take a break, so I decided to whip up the allegiences quickly after all the planning(Trust me, coming up with names is to match the cat is HARD.)**

**Before I get onto allegiences, CloudClan is the main clan.**

**Allegiences:**

**GlacierClan:**

**Leader: **Duskstar

**Deputy: **Bramblethorn

**Medicine Cat: **Icefoot

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **Silverpaw

**Warriors:**

Phantomheart

Speckletail

Leafrush

Snowfall

Graytail

Blackfur

Sandhawk

Pineleap

Mousegaze

**Apprentices:**

Maplepaw(Mentor is Leafrush)

Jaypaw(Mentor is Snowfall)

**Kits:**

Stormkit(Mother is Tundrapelt)

Cinderkit(Mother is Tundrapelt)

Oceankit(Mother is Tundrapelt)

Goldkit(Mother is Leopardfoot)

Echokit(Mother is Leopardfoot)

**Queens:**

Tundrapelt

Leopardfoot

**Elders:**

Lionstep

**DawnClan:**

**Leader: **Bluestar

**Deputy: **Sunpelt

**Medicine Cat: **Mudtail

**Warriors:**

Rosefur

Squirreltail

Blackfeather

Frostclaw

Bramblefur

Silverstone

Rainpool

Ravenheart

Jadewhisker

Tigerpounce

Firespirit

**Apprentices:**

Snowpaw(Mentor is Squirreltail)

Skypaw(Mentor is Bramblefur)

Meadowpaw(Mentor is Silverstone)

**Kits:**

Foxkit(Mother is Mistyface)

Smallkit(Mother is Mistyface)

Applekit(Mother is Yellowleaf)

**Queens:**

Mistyface

Yellowleaf

**Elders:**

Thornberry

Patchtail

**CloudClan: **

**Leader: **Swiftstar

**Deputy: **Pebblestep

**Medicine Cat: **Hollyfoot

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:** Icefleck

**Warriors:**

Skystorm

Honeypelt

Wildheart

Patchfur

Tigertail

Owlface

Rainflower

Hawkeyes

Falconclaw

Nightfang

Embersong

**Apprentices:**

Tawnypaw(Mentor is Patchfur)

Heatherpaw(Mentor is Owlface)

Rockpaw(Mentor is Rainflower)

**Kits:**

Sparrowkit(Mother is Oakfall)

Robinkit(Mother is Oakfall)

Willowkit(Mother is Rubypelt)

Tallkit(Mother is Rubypelt)

**Queens:**

Oakfall

Rubypelt

**Elders:**

None

**FireClan:**

**Leader: **Whitestar

**Deputy: **Scarface

**Medicine Cat: **Doveheart

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **Lillypaw

**Warriors:**

Brindlestripe

Onestrike

Whiskerface

Icetooth

Graysky

Poppyheart

Sharpclaw

Pinesong

**Apprentices:**

Flamepaw(Mentor is Whiskerface)

Wolfpaw(Mentor is Poppyheart)

Mistypaw(Mentor is Sharpclaw)

**Kits:**

Hawkkit(Mother is Berrytooth)

Shinekit(Mother is Lionshine)

**Queens:**

Berrytooth

Lionshine

**Elders:**

Cottoneye

Bumblevoice

Lemonstripe

**LeafClan:**

**Leader:** Sunstar

**Deputy: **Lightheart

**Medicine Cat:** Badgerstripe

**Warriors:**

Lionspots

Dustpath

Nettlefur

Sagestorm

Cherrytail

Swanfeather

Bluejay

Riverflight

Whitewhisker

**Apprentices:**

Dapplepaw(Mentor is Dustpath)

Amberpaw(Mentor is Sagestorm)

**Kits:**

Maplekit(Mother is Rosestripe)

Redkit(Mother is Rosestripe)

Ashkit(Mother is Rainheart)

**Queens:**

Rosestripe

Rainheart

**Elders:**

Lakeshine

**ThornClan:**

**Leader:** Tanglestar

**Deputy:** Mistytail

**Medicine Cat:** Ivytail

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:** Mintfeather

**Warriors:**

Crimson(Used to be a loner)

Berryheart

Emberpool

Leopardrush

Ravenwing

Fernspots

Hollynight

Spiderbelly

Breezestorm

**Apprentices:**

Lizardpaw(Mentor is Berryheart)

Birchpaw(Mentor is Fernspots)

Pinepaw(Mentor is Hollynight)

**Kits:**

Crowkit(Mother is Hollyfang)

Blackkit(Mother is Hollyfang)

Finchkit(Mother is Willowshine)

**Queens:**

Hollyfang

Willowshine

**Elders:**

Grayleaf

Maplebelly

Whitespot


End file.
